P. F. Juby et al. disclose in J. Med. Chem., 12, 396-341(1969), 3-(5-tetrazolyl) indoles of the formula: ##STR2## where n is 0 or 2. These compounds, which are prepared from the corresponding nitriles, are useful as anti-inflamatory agents.
Compounds of the formula ##STR3## where R and R' are hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl or loweralkoxy are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,700 issued Oct. 26, 1971. These compounds are taught to be useful as nonnutritive sweetening agents.